


Always

by shadowsamurai



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Songfic, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple request leads to a startling revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics used belong to Bon Jovi.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

*'Go to my house and get a book for me.'*

That's what Grissom had asked Catherine, and it had seemed a pretty simple request. Except the brilliant bug man hadn't told her what book he wanted, where it was, or even how she could get into his house seeing as he was at work. Not that the third point mattered; after all, she did have a spare key, but that wasn't the point. It was supposed to be for emergencies only, and as far as Catherine could tell, this was no emergency.

Catherine breathed in deeply as she opened the front door of Grissom's house. The smell was uniquely him; old books, chemicals, a slight mustiness that comes from not much use, and the scent of something that had been dead for weeks. Catherine grimaced before smiling and shaking her head. Only she would like that sort of smell. Well, her and Grissom.

She sighed. Now there was an enigma. Not just Grissom himself, but her and Grissom. Someone had once asked Catherine to explain her relationship with the bug man; after thinking about it for a while, she just shrugged and said, "It is." Her friend hadn't been satisfied with that, but Catherine though it was a damned good answer.

Catherine wandered around the house and eventually ended up in the study. Glancing around, she decided the best place to start looking for an obvious book that would help with the case would be the desk.

A humming noise caught Catherine's attention and she realised Grissom's computer was on. Not for the first time, she had the feeling that Something Was Up; Grissom request had a hint of 'treasure hunt' about it.

*This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
There's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up*

The lyrics came from nowhere, startling Catherine and causing her to swear violently. Then she looked at Grissom's computer and saw it was responsible for surprising her. It looked like it was on a timer to play that song; Catherine didn't think Bon Jovi was Grissom's type of music.

*It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You say I've always been a fighter  
But without you, I give up*

Catherine knew the song, of course, and knew it well, but all that filled her mind at that moment was curiosity as she wondered what it was doing on Grissom's computer. Then she noticed what it was called; someone had renamed it 'Catherine's Song'.

*Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well I guess I'm not that good any more  
But, baby, that's just me*

She swallowed, started to panic a little, and looked for the off switch. Catherine knew the lyrics, knew what the song was meant to say to her before it had started properly. But it just didn't seem liked Grissom's doing; it was too bold and obvious for him.

*And I will love you always  
And I'll be there forever and a day  
I'll be there 'til the sun don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I love you always*

"Catherine?"

Catherine jumped and swore a second time as the music stopped, turning round and coming face-to-face with Grissom. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I live here," he replied. "I should be asking you what you're doing here."

"Didn't you…?" Catherine frowned. "I got a phone call from you…. I thought you were at work."

Grissom just stared. "Would you care to repeat that in a language I can understand?"

"My vocabulary won't stretch that far," Catherine retorted.

"Alright, how about language anyone can understand?"

"I got a phone call that I thought was from you," Catherine explained. "Your voice asked me to 'go to my house and get a book for me.'"

Grissom looked amused. "And you didn't find that strange?"

"Of course, but this is you we're talking about," Catherine said with a sweet smile. "Besides, I thought you were supposed to be at work."

"I was, but I forgot something. A book, actually." Then Grissom frowned. "Nicky."

"What about him?"

"I think he's responsible for the phone call. Him and Greg."

"And the song?" Catherine asked quietly.

Grissom looked away. "I was…listening to it when you came in."

"It was on a timer, Gil," she told him. "Was it really Nick or did you do this?"

"We should get back to work."

Catherine caught Grissom's wrist lightly as he made to walk past her. "It's a quiet night, they won't miss us for a while, especially if they haven't already. So answer the question, Gil. Please?"

In silent reply, Grissom turned and put the song back on.

*Now the pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some made us laugh, some made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
Touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man*

Catherine swallowed past the lump in her throat and reached out for Grissom's hand. Hesitantly, almost reluctantly, he allowed her to twine her fingers with him. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't the one who needed to apologise; it was her. She'd been scared to act on her feelings for Grissom, not knowing whether he felt the same way or not, and she didn't want to risk losing her best friend.

*When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I wish I was him and those words were mine  
To say to you 'til the end of time*

Catherine tried not to cry, but it was difficult. She made to pull away from Grissom and was surprised when instead of letting her go, he moved towards her and gently wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. His eyes held all the emotions he was feeling; the ones he was too proud and private to actually express. Catherine sighed and leaned into his palm, closing her eyes.

*If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you*

Catherine shifted, stepping closer to Grissom, and leant her head on his chest instead. He felt solid and warm, and far more secure than Eddie ever had. Catherine didn't think there were enough hours in a lifetime to list all the things she liked about Grissom, but at that moment, only one came to mind. He had never asked her what she saw in Eddie; he was just there for her whenever she needed him, whatever she needed from him.

*Well there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But, baby, if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines*

The song ended, but neither of them spoke for a while. Then finally, Catherine broke the silence. "We live in the desert," she murmured. "The sun's always shining here."

It was an unspoken agreement that things could change between them, that nothing had been ruled out, but that they would never lose their friendship. Grissom nodded his agreement and held her to him a little tighter.

"Unless, of course, it's raining," he replied seriously.

FIN


End file.
